Be Like That*~
by isolemnlysweariamup2nogood
Summary: another song fic from me, LoL. Great song by 3DoorsDown. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Dumbledore want to be different. 'A lesson to be learned.' Somewhat sensitive and kind of mellow. Please R/R, you might learn something. =)


A/N: another song fic, LoL. Please tell me if you're getting tired of these. It's mostly about people wanting to be someone else. (btw, if you are wondering about MHPS, I'm writing the end, and then I shall post the entire story all together).  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. HP and co. belong to J.K. Rowling. The song 'Be Like That,' (amazing song by the way, truly...I listen to it on repeat constantly...you must go and listen to it sometime) belongs to 3DoorsDown.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Be Like That*~  
  
Ron was thrashed aside into the doorway of Zonko's when three ten-year-old girls and their rather attractive young nanny surrounded Harry, pulling quills and parchment from their pockets. Ron stood outside of the circle, or as he called it, in the shadows.  
  
"Harry Potter!" the young nanny gushed, rapping a lock of golden hair around her index finger. "I'm sorry, but I was just taking my charges to the Three Broomsticks, and we saw you coming out of Zonko's and---"  
  
"Can we PLEASE have your autograph?" asked the brunette, her large brown eyes sparkling with admiration.  
  
"PLEASE?" piped up the two other girls; the nanny nodded with agreement.  
  
Harry's face looked like a raddish with messy black hair, as he looked around, embarrassed. Ron stared at the scene, his arm pressed up against the cold window.  
  
"There he goes again," whispered Seamus behind Ron, exiting Zonko's, with Dean by his side. "The famous Harry Potter recognized in public again."   
  
Ever since the Triwizard Tournament, Harry was being spotted everywhere, being swarmed by admirers; even more than before, when he was just 'The Boy Who Lived.'  
  
"Shut up," Ron hissed at Seamus in his friend's defense. "The guy can't help it! Do you really think Harry wants all that?"  
  
"Who wouldn't?" prompted Dean, raising and eyebrow and glancing over at the attractive nanny.   
  
Seeing as Ron didn't have much of an answer, Seamus and Dean walked away, shaking their heads.  
  
Harry was busy, hastily writing the autographs: "Dearest, Helina...."  
  
"To the dazzling, Mina...."   
  
"Alina, my number one fan...."   
  
"Lovely seeing you, Christina...."   
  
Ron knew the fancy messages were things Harry wrote on command, but he couldn't help but think they were a bit much.  
  
Ron gazed in desire at the scene, daydreaming of what it would be like to be rich, famous, and adored.   
  
"To an absolutely fabulous fan...Ron Weasley."  
  
"Just corking to see you...Ron Weasley."   
  
"Had a wonderful time last night, Ashley...Ron Weasley"  
  
"Ron?" asked Harry through gritted teeth, escaping his admirers and interrupting Ron's fantasies. "Let's go back up to the castle, okay?"   
  
You could still see the red twinge in Harry's cheeks.  
  
"Hey, is this your friend?" Harry's face paled when he realized he hadn't escaped the four excited girls just yet. Christina, the nanny, turned to Ron and said, with an eyebrow raised, "Who are you?"  
  
Ron shrugged and casually stated, "Ronald Weasley."  
  
Christina's face brightened and it sent Ron's spirit soaring...until he heard the next words out of her mouth.   
  
"Are you related to Bill and Charlie Weasley?"  
  
Ron nodded glumly.   
  
"Oh, we had so much fun together when they came in last summer! And Fred and George crack me up everyday when we see them in Honeydukes! And Percy, why, he's marrying my friend Penelope! I didn't know they had a younger brother...."   
  
Ron's ears burned as he bent his head to focus on his dirty, old tennis shoes.  
  
Harry scowled at Christina and the three giggling ten-year-olds. "See you."   
  
He grabbed Ron's arm and started heading him back to the castle.   
  
"Thank God, we finally got away from them," Harry sighed, breathing comfortably at last. The grounds were practically empty, everyone was back in Hogsmeade.  
  
Ron turned to Harry, wearing a look of utmost disgust.   
  
"How can you stand there and act like you didn't enjoy that back there?" he asked, his face turning red. "That Christina woman all over you, 'Oh, Harry Potter! It's such an honor!'"  
  
Harry stared at Ron, taken aback. He finally managed to reply though, rather hotly, "Excuse me if I don't like being gawked at!"  
  
"Tell me," Ron said, his voice rising. "Would you rather be gawked at or ignored? Because, really, it's not that hard of a choice!"  
  
"What are you talking about!?" Harry shouted.  
  
"Just forget it!" Ron yelled.   
  
He then turned on his heel, and headed back up to the castle alone, leaving Harry open-mouthed in bewilderment behind him.  
  
***  
  
Ron layed on his back, staring up at the canopy of his four-poster.   
He didn't bother to close the curtains, everyone else was still in Hogsmeade, and Harry would surely not walk in. Rosy sunlight flooded in through the windows of their tower dormitory, throwing streaks of light and shadows across everything.  
  
Ron layed still, wondering, thinking. He wanted so much to be known apart from his brothers. All Ron wanted was to be known for himself. Why couldn't people see the goodness in him, like they saw it in Harry, or his brothers?  
  
Harry was 'The Boy Who Lived.' Bill and Charlie were the strongest and oldest boys of the Weasley family. Percy was the smart, hard working one. Fred and George were the hilarious, outrageous, cunning twins.And Ginny was the only girl.  
  
That left people to know Ron, as just 'Ron,' if they knew he existed at all.  
  
He sighed hopelessly, turning over on his side, facing Harry's four-poster. Ron's best friend just didn't realize how good he had it. Harry stood alone, adored and respected. Ron wished he could, just once, stand tall, side by side with Harry. He wished people could see inside of him, know the real Ron Weasley, instead of just throwing him off as 'the youngest Weasley boy,' or 'Potter's side-kick.'  
  
Ron felt a heavy pain rise up from his stomach and into his chest. "Why can't I be like that," he whispered softly.   
  
He then slowly closed his eyes.  
  
~*He spends his nights in California, watching the stars on the big screen  
Then he lies awake and he wonders, why can't that be me  
'Cause in his life he's filled with all these good intentions  
He's left a lot of things he'd rather not mention right now  
But just before he says good night, he looks up with a little smile at me and he says  
If I could be like that, I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do  
What would I do*~  
  
Hermione sat alone on the dark-wooden street bench, her book in her lap. The sun shown blissfully in the late-afternoon sky, reflecting itself onto the words of her hardcover. A soft wind picked up, blowing smoothly across the quiet alley. Cozy little houses were here and there, smoke rising from some of the chimneys. Hermione had always thought that this peaceful lane, was Hogsmeade's prime.   
  
She closed her book, and sat it down on the bench beside her, gazing out around her and breathing in the clean, fresh air. She watched as a woman in her early twenties stepped out from one of the houses, a young man following. A black shoulder bag was slung over her arm, heavy from many books. She had an intellegant gleam in her eyes and a clever smile on her beautiful face, which the young man couldn't help smiling back at. She shut the door, and they walked off closely together, hand in hand.  
  
~*Now and dreams we run*~  
  
Hermione sighed, as she leaned back. That's just how she wanted her life to be. She wanted to live peacefully, in a cozy little house with whom she loved, and wanted to be knowledgable and take things into her own hands if needed.  
  
But for one thing, no matter how many books she read, she didn't know enough. It's not that she wanted to be a know-it-all as her classmates said, she just needed to feel secure. And to find someone to love...was forlorn. True, she was only fifteen years old, she had her whole life ahead of her to seek out her soul mate, but who would want a bookish, theoretical girl like her?  
  
'Not counting the man I just saw walk out of that house with that woman,'Hermione thought sadly. That woman had had it all, in Hermione's eyes.   
  
"I just...want to be like that," she said, staring off into the distance, thinking some more.  
  
~*She spends her days up in the north park, watching the people as they pass  
And all she wants is just a little piece of this dream, is that to much to ask  
With a safe home, and a warm bed, on a quiet little street  
All she wants is just that something to hold onto, that's all she needs  
Yeah, if I could be like that, I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do  
What would I do*~  
  
Harry walked around the Hogwarts' grounds, or rather, wandering aimlessly. The early spring weather was breezy and enjoyable, but the fight he had just had with Ron put his mood at it's lowest. Problems just seem to follow him where ever he went, didn't they?  
  
He walked by two first years, who stood still and stared at him as he passed, eyes wide and mouths open in awe. Harry sighed with irritation and quickened his pace. He always wondered what it would be like to live one day where people didn't gawk at him, or run up to him in the street. A day where he could just be himself, with a true family and not having to worry about his scar hurting or having nightmares.  
  
That's why he had always envied Ron. Harry would switch with his best friend in a second, if Ron really wanted all the trouble of 'fame,' though, he couldn't see why he would. Ron had a true family, parents and brothers and a sister, and practically no worries.  
  
Harry was sick and tired of all the stares, all the dreams, all the loneliness. It made him angry that Ron could be so jealous of his life when Ron had the perfect one. Harry sat down under the shade of a large oak tree and gazed off into the horizon, the soft green grass beneath him was comfortable, but hardly soothing to his thoughts. The horizon was glowing red, but oddly sending Harry into memories of his childhood. He remembered hoping and wishing every night he spent in that cuboard at the Dursleys, for a real family.   
  
Harry sighed again, and leaned back onto the tree, closing his eyes and dreaming of living a life like Ron's. If he could be like that....  
  
~*If I could be like that, I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do  
What would I do*~  
  
"And where did I put...." muttered Albus Dumbledore, searching his desk through narrowed eyes. "...Ah, here it is."   
  
He sealed the letter in an envelope and neatly scrawled the name on the front, then set it down in the pile of soon-to-be-delivered letters and forms.  
  
Sitting back in his chair with a great sigh, Dumbledore gazed out the open window onto the enchanting grounds. The sun was setting in the distance, making streaks of pink, red, blue, purple, orange and yellow throughout the darkening deep blue sky, and the lake looked like a sparkling home for shooting stars.  
  
"Beautiful...." Dumbledore murmured, unconsciously rocking back and forth in his chair.   
  
He rarely had time to relax, with the rumors that he considered to be true about Voldemort's return, and on top of that, being Headmaster of Hogwarts. It was very tiring for him, with all his thoughts and theories and hopes and worries and duties.   
  
"I'm an old man...." he said softly, staring out the window, lost in the sunset.  
  
Suddenly, a small bird landed on the windowsill, fluttering it's wings slightly. Dumbledore stared at it in surprise, marvelling at it's beautiful red and gray plumage, and with the soft pink color upon it's throat. The bird gazed back at him with a soothing expression within it's dark, beady eyes. Dumbledore leaned forward and smiled.   
  
"Hello," he said softly, "how are you this evening?"   
  
The bird gave a quiet chirp.   
  
Dumbledore chuckled softly and adjusted his half-moon spectacles.   
  
"Such an uncomplicated life you have, my friend....Must be rather comfortable...and peaceful."   
  
The bird shifted from one foot to the other, wiggling his red tail feathers.   
  
"You have no worries, carefree...you're in a very prized position, you know."  
  
The bird stood silently for a moment, but then with a wink, flew off into the setting sun. Dumbledore sat back again with his finger tips together, watching the bird disappear into the bright haze of colors.   
  
"To be like that," he said quietly to himself, "just to fly off into the distance, leaving all my troubles behind me...quite remarkable."  
  
~*If I could be like that, I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do  
What would I do*~  
  
Dumbledore laughed aloud, after thinking over some thoughts. He straightened, and pulled a peace of parchment and quill towards him.   
Before the inky tip of the quill touched the surface of the parchment, Dumbledore looked up and out the window again.   
  
"Alas, as aged as I am...there are still lessons to be learned...now that's remarkable."   
  
He bent his head, and began to write his thoughts down on the parchment.  
  
~*I'm falling into this, in dreams we run away*~  
  
Ron sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, waiting for the supper dishes to appear. Harry sat across from him, not looking up from his plate. They weren't talking since the fight that afternoon, and Hermione, beside Ron, was being awfully quiet herself; she seemed rather depressed.  
  
Ron leaned his elbow on the table and sighed, watching Harry out of the corner of eye. Why was Harry so out of it? It's not like he lives a horrible, barely non-existent life. But there he sat, as if he was told that Quidditch was outlawed. He couldn't be this down over the fight.  
  
~*Falling in, I feel I'm falling into this again*~  
  
The hall seemed quiet, and everything seemed to move in slow motion; from the students entering the Great Hall to the people passing the Gryffindor table. Ron noticed how a lot of people smiled at Harry or glanced at him while walking by; but not one person looked at Ron.   
He could nail his head to the table, and he'd still be ignored. Next to him, Hermione was holding her head in her hands, staring off into nothing.  
  
The hall silenced completely and for a minute, Ron wondered why. But then he realized Professor Dumbledore was standing up, a small smile on his face.  
  
"Students," Dumbledore said once he had everyone's attention. "Don't worry, I have nothing threatening or frightening to announce; nor am I announcing an up coming event."   
  
He stopped and stared around at all the Hogwarts students, all like Ron, wondering what was up.   
  
"Well," Dumbledore went on. "Today was like any other day for me. Work, somewhat stressful."  
  
What was he talking about? Was he just telling the students how his day went? Even the teachers were wearing odd expressions, as if they didn't know whatwas going on.  
  
"About an hour and a half ago," continued Dumbledore, "I sat back in my chair and sighed." He smiled. "I'm an old man, and I was very tired. I gazed out the window, relaxing a bit. And in the distance, the sun was setting."  
  
Harry leaned back in his chair, listening closely, while Hermione fidgeted with a lock of her hair. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.   
  
"No matter how many times you witness the sun setting, it's one of the most beautiful things on the earth each time. The brilliant colors and the exquisite shadows of light. No artist could ever be able to capture the beauty entirely.  
  
"So, as I admired the setting sun, my thoughts basically escaped me. But, to my surprise, a small bird landed on my windowsill. Lovely red and gray plumage, and a splash of pink on it's neck. It struck me how wonderful it would be to be like that bird. For he could fly off into the distance whenever trouble came about. His life was uncomplicated and peaceful, the very position most people, even myself, wish to be in at one time or another.  
  
"The bird eventually flew away. I sat back and wondered, wishing I could be like that bird. With all the troubles here, all the frightful things...."  
  
Everyone stared at Dumbledore, open mouthed. Ron had no idea Dumbledore would ever want to be someone else, or to get away from his life.   
Dumbledore smiled, "For those of you who are confused or worried, I'm not leaving; nor do I want to do so. But, it's amazing really. I'm aged quite well, and learned a lesson today.  
  
"A lot of us, we spend our days morning over what we wish ourselves to be. Whether it's good marks, finding a fine job, seeking out your life partner, to have much wealth, to be well-known, or to be skilled in some way...Imagine. All that time we spend wondering, or pitying over those things...that time could be used into making our dreams reality. Whatever you want to be or do, if you try for it, instead of wondering or envying those that do have it, it can become your ways."   
  
The students stared surprisingly at the Headmaster, who was smiling thoughtfully, seeming to be truly sincere.   
  
"Wishing to be like someone else will not help you in the slightest, I'm sorry to say. But striving for your goals instead of sitting and wondering...Now that is the one true thing. No matter if you get where you wanted to go or not, you still tried. And that, ladies and gentlemen, is better than anything you could ever imagine."  
  
The students were quiet for several moments, while Professor Dumbledore looked around at them. He smiled, that brilliant twinkle in his eyes, "That is all," and he sat down. Ron couldn't believe what he had just heard. It seemed to apply to him in every way. Dumbledore's speech had effected him greatly...as it did everyone else. Professor McGonagall was crying quietly, and all the students were still completely silent; all of them wondering about the words that came out of Dumbledore's mouth; all of them astonished at how simple it all seemed now.  
  
It started out rather weak, but then the applause echoed in waves throughout the entire Great Hall, every student and teacher joining in. All of them beaming at Dumbledore.  
  
Ron caught Harry's eye and smiled sheepishly, apologizing without words. Hermione leaned toward them and said over the applause, "Brilliant man, Albus Dumbledore...."  
  
Harry smiled at Hermione, "We always knew that."  
  
Ron just sat back, still applauding with the rest of the Great Hall.   
Of course Dumbledore was brilliant...he practically saved his life.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: so, some wise words I suppose from 'the dude.' (that's what my friend calls Dumbledore, LoL). Please review and tell me what you think.  
A very special thanks to my truly amazing beta-reader, Snitch! ::applause:: (I was in the mood to be embarrassed, and I was quite bored, LoL)  
~*isolemnlysweariamup2nogood*~  
  



End file.
